The MotherInLaw
by Angel Della Notte
Summary: I wonder if I'll be good at acting as a motherinlaw? How long can Maya keep Akane and Kazuya from each other?


The Mother-In-Law

**By**

**Angel Della Notte**

(Cardair Palace)

The moon was high in the sky shining light on a pair as the slept in bed. The girl just barely old enough to be a woman lay on the chest of a man around the same age as her. She cuddled close to him with her short brown hair covering her eyes. His arm was wrapped around her waist protectively holding her to him. Both had very content smiles on their faces until the door to the room flew open, a pissed off 5th column storming into the room. The door hit the wall denting it as she spoke, "Akane Soir!"

"Maya-onee-sama! I can explain!" Akane said sitting up in bed Kazuya wrapping a sheet around her nude form.

He then wrapped his arms around her covering her left hand with his, both hands wearing a ring. He kissed her cheek, "You can do this. I'm here with you."

"Oh you better start explaining do you know how many of the Otome Articles you just broke?" Maya said.

"I don't care I love Kazu-kun and I'm not going to let you or anyone else get in the way of that love!" Akane said holding Kazuya's hand tighter.

(Cardair Palace, two days ago)

"Akane," Kazuya said running up to his Otome. He looked around then pulled her into a closet. Inside he pulled her close and kissed her. His hands travel up her sides as his leg spread hers.

"Kazuya not like this." Akane whispered.

"I have an idea." He said dropping to his knees holding up ring, "Marry me Akane. Be my wife and I promise I will never stop loving you."

"Kazu-kun..." Akane said shaking her head as she started to cry, "She would never allow us to."

"Akane don't cry please. She doesn't have to know about it. A friend of mine from the university sent me this." Kazuya said kissing her tears away then showing her a small bottle. "We slip this in her food and she will sleep long enough for us to get married. Then when you are no longer an Otome she will leave us alone."

"Do you really think it will work?" Akane asked.

"It has to work." Kazuya said. "So what do you say?"

"Yes, god yes. Kazu-kun I love you." Akane said showering him with kisses.

"Aha there you two are!" Maya said opening the door. "You know the rules no contact closer then 3mm. Come on out both of you."

She grabbed both of them and pulled out of the closet. "Let go of us. I am a Meister Otome and he is the King of Cardair you can't treat us like this."

"No you are a couple of kids that can't keep it in their pants. Besides my being here is part of you parole. You did break the law when you ran off with the Pure Heart Malachite." Maya said pushing them down the hall being sure to walk between them.

"I was going to give it back!" Akane said.

"Sure you were. Did you forget that the King of Florence is coming today?" Maya said.

"What? I thought that wasn't until next week." Kazuya said.

"No it is today now get in there and pretend to be a king." Maya said pushing them into the conference room. 

(The next day)

"It is a shame you couldn't stay longer King Charles." Kazuya said with Akane standing right behind him.

"It is but I must be on my way to Annam. Thank you for the hospitality King Kazuya." King Charles said shaking Kazuya's hand then turning to walk away Rosalie and Shiho right behind him. 

Shiho stopped taking Akane's hand pulling her closer and whispering, "You better not do anything to disgrace my country."

"You are of Florence now." Akane whispered back.

"For now," Shiho said.

"Spiral we are leaving now." Rosalie said from across the room.

"Rosalie!" Shiho shouted then ran after her king and the blonde Otome.

Akane saw Maya at the end of the hall walking towards them, "Do you have it?"

"Yeah," Kazuya said being sure to stand a safe distance from Akane showing her the bottle.

"Good we will slip it in her lunch." Akane said relieved that Maya had stopped to talk to someone though the column still watched them.

"But where will we get married?" Kazuya asked. He still hadn't been able to find a priest to marry them. All the priests he had talked to so far said they were under strict orders from Maya not to perform the ceremony.

"There is a small chapel near my parent's estate the priest there was a teacher at the school I attended before I went to Garderobe. He has already agreed to marry us." Akane said as Maya walked over. "Maya-onee-sama, Kazu-kun and I were just about to have lunch would you like to join us?"

"Thank you, I would." Maya said as they walked to the dinning room. They sat down at the table and while Maya was washing her hands Kazuya slipped Akane the bottle.

"If you would excuse me I need to freshen up a little." Akane said standing and walking towards the restrooms. Once out of sight she turned to the kitchen startling the workers.

"Lady Akane what can we do for you?" An older woman said bowing her head respectively.

"Maya-onee-sama has come down with a case of the flu but is being stubborn and won't take the medicine that the doctor gave her. When I was younger and sick my mother would mix the medicine in with my food so I couldn't taste it. I was wondering if you could put it in her food." Akane said."Of course dreary I often have to do that with my own children. We wouldn't want Lady Maya feeling under the weather." The woman said taking the bottle from Akane.

"No we wouldn't. Thank you." Akane said then left the kitchen heading back to the dinning room. She sat down right as the servants brought them food. The older woman smiled to Akane as she set a bowl of soup in front of Maya.

They listened to Maya talk about the King of Florence's trip to Annam as she ate wondering if the potion was going to work. It wasn't until near the end of the meal that Maya just suddenly fell over her face landing in the soup. 

"It is about time." Kazuya said walking over to Maya lifting her up. "Is she alright?"

Akane waved her hand in front of Maya then tapped her forehead the blonde not moving. "It really knocked her out."

"Is everything alright?" The older woman asked as she came into the room.

"Poor Maya-onee-sama I think she exhausted herself she just collapsed. Could you help her to her room?" Akane said wiping off Maya's face. The woman called a few more servants and they carried Maya off to her room. "How long will she be asleep?"

"How much did you give her?" Kazuya asked.

"The whole thing," Akane said.

Kazuya's eyes grew wide and he coughed. "The whole thing?" he said and Akane nodded. "She won't be bothering us until tomorrow. My friend said the bottle had four doses in it."

"You didn't tell me that!" Akane said then laughed. "Come on let's go get married." 

(Chapel, Downtown Cardair)

"Akane, it is good to see you. You have grown since I last saw you. A Meister Otome to the king? I always knew you would do great things. But to give it all up for love who is the luckily man?" An old man wearing brown robes said.

Akane smiled then stepped off to the side revealing Kazuya. "Kazu-kun this is Father Greer."

"King Krau-xeku!" Father Greer said dropping to his knees bowing.

Kazuya stepped forward and helped Father Greer to his feet. "Please Father stand up. Akane told me you would agree to marry us."

"Hai, your majesty," Father Greer said as Kazuya turned to Akane taking out the ring he had got her. "Now?"

"Yes, Father now. I hate to rush this but could you?" Akane said even though with all the potion they had given Maya she was worried the column would wake up and stop them.

"Alright, we need a witness first. Brother Takeda!" Father Greer said calling a young man in robes.

"Akane-chan," He said looking at Akane they had been in school together. He then saw Kazuya and dropped to his knees. "King Krau-xeku!"

"Get up boy you are to witness the King and Lady Akane's wedding." Father Greer said as Takeda stood. He turned back to Kazuya and Akane then said, "King Krau-xeku do you take Lady Akane to be you lawful wedded wife?"

"I do." Kazuya said holding Akane's hand.

"And Lady Akane do you take King Krau-xeku to be you lawful wedded husband?" Father Greer asked.

"I do." Akane said a smile on her face.

"Do you have rings?" Father Greer asked. Kazuya handed him Akane's ring then took his Meister ring off handing it to him as well. Father took both then gave Akane the Meister ring.

"Kazu-kun, I always thought growing up that my dream was to become a Meister. And now I am but I chose to give it all up for you. I love you so much." She said sliding the ring on his finger. "With this ring I be wed."

Father Greer nodded then handed Kazuya the other ring. "Akane I would gladly give everything up for you. I love you" Kazuya said putting the ring on her hand. "With this ring I be wed."

"With the power invested in me by the church I pronounce you husband and wife. Your majesty you may kiss the bride." Father Greer said as Kazuya pulled Akane into his arms kissing her passionately. The two pulled apart after several minutes and Father Greer looked over to Takeda seeing the young brother crying. He shook his head then patted the newlyweds on the shoulder, "Congratulations King Krau-xeku and Queen Akane."

"Queen?" Akane said confused look on her face.

"Yes, child you are Queen. As King Krau-xeku's wife you are now Queen of Cardair." Father Greer said. "Now go enjoy your honeymoon while you can. I imagine the 5th column doesn't know about your union."

(Royal Bed Chamber, Cardair Palace)

Kazuya shut the door behind them then picked Akane up twirling her around as he kissed her. She took a couple steps back pulling him with her until her back hit the door. "Queen Akane Krau-xeku." Kazuya said stroking her cheek. "My beautiful wife."

"Less flirting more kissing," Akane said unbuttoning his shirt as she kissed him.

"Hai, my love" Kazuya said as she pushed his shirt off. He then unbuttoned her dress sliding it off her shoulders letting it fall to the ground. Akane stood before him in only her underwear her hands instinctly crossing in front of her chest. "Don't hide Akane you are beautiful." He said moving her hands and kissing her collarbone then her breast.

"Ah Kazu-kun," Akane moaned as he took the small nipple in his mouth. "I love you."

She move his face back up to hers and kissed him again as he pressed her into the door. "Akane," He said still leaning into her. She could feel his manhood pressing against her and shifted a little. He took her hand and guided it to him leading her to cup his member through his pants. "This how good you make me feel."

Akane timidly nodded then unbuckled his pants sliding them to the ground. She took hold of him against and started stroking his manhood causing him to moan. He couldn't take it anymore feeling like he was about to explode so he stopped Akane picked her up the carried her to the bed laying her down. Using two fingers looped them through each side of her underwear and he took them off. Then he leaned down kissing her inner thigh. "Kazu-kun!" Akane panted as he placed a kiss on her swollen bud of her sex. He started a slow pace licking her but it grew as she cried out more.

When she lay panting on the bed he laid down beside her kissing her until she gained control again. "Akane are you ready?" He asked. She nodded and he rolled on top of her positioning his member in front of her gently pushing it in.

"Kazuya stop!" Akane cried out clutching tight to his shoulders. He stopped and pulled away falling on the bed next to her. "I'm sorry I can't. Please forgive me I'm not ready. Kazu-kun I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Shh Akane it is ok. I don't want to push you." Kazuya said pulling her into his arms as she cried. "It is ok I love you and will wait as long as I have to for you."

(Royal Bed Chambers, Present)

"I don't care I love Kazu-kun and I'm not going to let you or anyone else get in the way of that love." Akane said holding Kazuya's hand tighter. "I don't care about your stupid laws."

"Give back the Pure Heart Malachite." Maya said an angry look on her face as she held her hand out.

"No." Akane said. "I am the Meister of it, the stone is mine."

"You lost the right to wear it when you lost your virginity." Maya said, "You aren't an Otome anymore isn't this what you wanted?"

"No," Akane said then leaned into Kazuya's ear whispering. He nodded the whispered in her ear before kissing her earring. Akane's robe materialized before her then settled on her. "I am still the Pure Heart Malachite."

"You didn't… you are still... a virgin?" Maya said not really believing her eyes.

"Yes, and this is how it is going to be. You are going to leave Kazu-kun and I alone. No more stupid no contact rules. No more spying on us or following us everywhere. I'm not living down the hall anymore I'm staying right here with my husband." Akane said looking to Kazuya who nodded answering an unspoken question. "And in exchange I swear to remain pure for five years. After those five years I will retire and Kazu-kun will request a new Otome. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Maya said smiling. "I'm impressed Akane Soir I didn't expect this from you."

Both Akane and Kazuya let out a sigh of relief as Maya left the room closing the door behind her.

(5 years later, Cardair Palace)

"I hate you. I swear to god I'm never going to let you touch me again! You hear that never!" Akane shouted from the bed. Kazuya stood behind one of the nurses hiding. He had been next to his wife but as the contractions got worse she took it out on him. "You bastard you did this to me! I should have stayed an Otome and never let you touch me! This is all your fault!" 

"Your highness I can see the baby's head just one more push." The midwife said.

"Fuck you! You fucking push!" Akane shouted then gave one last push the baby falling gently into the hands of the midwife.

"King Krau-xeku it's a boy. Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" The midwife said.

Kazuya nodded then took the scissors cutting it. The midwife cleaned the baby up and handed him to his father. He held the child close and walked around to his wife who was just waking up after passing out. "Akane look at our son." He said placing the child in his mother's arms.

"Kazu-kun he is beautiful." Akane said. "I love you." Kazuya leaned down placing a kiss on his son's head on then on the lips of the mother of his child.

"Am I too late?" Maya asked running into the room.

"Maya-onee-sama," Akane said calling her to the bed. "I want you to meet Prince Kazuya Krau-xeku II." They had already decided that if it was a boy they would name it after his father.

"Akane-chan he is beautiful." Maya said gently touching his forehead.

"Maya-onee-sama, Kazu-kun and I have decided we want you to be his godmother." Akane said.

"Akane-chan Kazuya-kun I would be honored to." Maya said.

The End... 


End file.
